


Melts in your mouth

by YaoiYasmin



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Short, blowjob., kind of, kind of slutty!peter, someone asked for smut, this is to tide you over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiYasmin/pseuds/YaoiYasmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blowjob</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melts in your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own the characters or make money from this
> 
> So, an anon asked for smut, but ive been too busy with work to finish the one i was going to do. i feel bad for making him/her wait though, so i did this really quick. Hope its okay to tide you over!

Peter moaned, the sound vibrating along the thick cock in his mouth. Saliva and pre-cum dribbled down his chin; the slurping sounds echoed loud throughout the dark alleyway they were in. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Peter bobbed his head as far down on Wades length as he could, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat softly. Slowly, careful not to gag, he swallowed, his throat contracting tightly. 

Wade moaned lewdly above him. Panting, he stared dazedly up at the dark sky. his hands shook where he held them against the wall. That was Peters ultimatum today; if Wade touched him, he'd stop immediately. So, as much as he wanted to run his fingers through his beautiful, wonderful, perfect boyfriends hair, he held back. 

Peter, pulled his head back to roll his tongue around the head, glancing up at his boyfriend. He smirked, recognising that all too familiar tension in his thighs. He was close. Time to finish this then. Peter bobbed up and down Wades erection quickly, moaning loudly and making no attempt to quiet the sloppy sounds of sucking. 

Seeing- hearing- Peter act so hungrily, ravishing his cock like he loved it, sent waves of pleasure thundering through his muscles. His body ached with the force of his climax. Cum flooded Peters mouth, enough to spill out of his lips and down his chin, like always. Moaning, Peter swallowed leisurely, savouring the taste. He slowly pulled back; his face a red, dirtied mess. 

Wade panted and kept his hands firmly on the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems rushed, a better author than me has just posted something and im dying to read it :')   
> Hope its okay to tide you over until i finish the other one xx


End file.
